Midnight Snack
by Avan8
Summary: What will Ethan do when he's all alone with his father in midnight?
1. chapter 1

**_Ethan's POV_**

It was almost midnight, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I tried drinking milk, doing jumping jacks, and walking around the house. But it was pointless.

After that, I went to the living room to watch TV.

I was in the middle of a movie, when I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I quickly turned, just to see my dad coming down the stairs.

To my suprise, he was wearing tight boxers and a really short robe.

He headed straight to the kichen. I turned around to watch the movie, until I heard the fridge door open. I turned again, and watched as my dad bent over. His ass was clearly visible through his boxers and short robe.

He grabbed the milk carton and went to the counter for a glass. Then he turned and saw me lookig at him.

He grabbed his glass of milk and walked over to me.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked, after taking a sip of milk.

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm gonna watch a movie until I get tired." I replied.

He nodded after taking another sip of milk. He came over and sat next to me on the couch. "What are you watching?" he asked.

I was about to answer him, until I noticed something. My dad had a huge boner in his tight boxers!

I stared at it, with wide eyes. My jaw dropped open and I began to drool a little. I stared at it for a while, until my dad cleared his throat.

"Huh?" I said out of nowhere.

"What's this movie about?" my dad asked again.

"Oh, umm. It's a horror movie about aliens taking over Earth," I responded.

There was a long silence after that, until my dad said, "Look's like a good movie!"

"Yeah," I murmered.

I tried to stop staring at my dad's bulge, and payed attention to the movie. But I just couldn't help myself as I took a couple of glances once in a while.

 ** _Tom's POV_**

"What's wrong with Ethan, he's acting weird. And was he just staring at my dick earlier?" I thought to myself.

I shook of the thought and drank the rest of my milk while watching the movie.

 ** _Ethan's POV_**

My dad and I continued watching the movie in silence.

A half hour later, I started to hear snoring. I turned to my dad and saw him sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Then I looked down and saw that he still had a bulge.

I stared at it, while licking my lips. I stayed like that for a few minutes, until a crazy idea popped into my head.

"I could pull down his boxers and play with his cock, while he's asleep." I thought to myself.

I considered doing it, but then chickened out. Then I started thinking about it more.

"What if he wakes up! Then what? I would get into big trouble and he would never look at me the same ever again!"

I just sat there on the couch trying to make a decision.

"Should I do it or not?" I thought to myself. It was a big risk after all.

I sighed as I came to a decision. "I'm going to do it! I have to do it, or else his cock will never get out of my mind!" I thought to myself.

I reached over slowly, with my hands shaking crazy. I got hold of the waistband and slowly pulled it down...

 **_** ** _Hey guys, this was my very first fanfiction ever! Please comment and let me know if you liked it! Also let me know in the comments if you want me to continue the story._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ethan's POV**

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, as I pulled down my dad's boxers. I pulled it down halfway, and I could see the base of his cock.

"DAMN, IT'S SO THICK!" I screamed in my head.

I pullled down the rest of my dad's boxers, and his cock jumped up.

"Woah!" I thought to myself as I stared at my dad's huge cock. It had to be at least 10 inches long, if not more.

I got up and went in front of my dad. Then I knelt down, until I was on my knees. I slowly made my way until my hand was just inches away from my dad's cock. I slowly brushed the tip of my finger slowly on the side of his cock.

It felt so hard against my fingers. I looked up at my sleeping dad then back at his cock. I made my way closer to his cock until I coud feel the tip against my lips. Then I looked at my dad once more.

"You've come too far to back down now!" I thought to myself. Then I stuck my tounge out at lick the head of my dad's cock.

I could taste the bitter sweetness of his precum. Then I opened my mouth wide and sucked on the head of his cock. I slowly made my way down his cock, trying to get as much as I could fit in my mouth. I stopped when I had 6 inches in my mouth, as I couldn't fit more.

Then I slowly bagan to bob up and down on his cock.

"Mhmm," I heard my dad groan in his sleep.

I took that as a sign that I was doing pretty good. Then I started to bob up and down faster. I was to caught up in the action that I didn't even notice that my dad was starting to wake up.

"What the..." my dad groaned, while rubbing his eyes.

 ** _Tom's POV_**

"What's going on!" I thought to myself.

I looked down at the most shocking sight I've ever seen. My own son, my own flesh and blood. Was on his knees, sucking my dick.

"Ohh," I moaned as he sucked me faster.

"No, this is wrong Tom. You need to stop this now!" I thought to myself.

I was about to stop Ethan, but then I froze in pleasure.

"He was so good at sucking dick! I can't believe he has such a talented mouth. He's even better than his mother!" I thought to myself. "This is so wrong, but it feels so right! You know what, fuck it! I want this, and I'm asuming that Ethan does too!"

After a few minutes I finally had the strengh to tap Ethan on the shoulder.

 ** _Ethan's POV_**

"His cock feels perfect in my mouth. Why haven't I done this before?" I thought.

Suddently I froze in fear, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I took my dad's cock out of my mouth and looked up to see my dad looking straight at me. I just stayed like that with my dad's cock in my hand and my eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, why'd you stop sucking!" my dad whined.

"What!" I exclaimed, shocked of what my dad just said.

"You have a really talented mouth Ethan, and I really loved it when you sucked me. You are really good you know. And I would love it even more if you continued to suck my dick." my dad said with a smirk.

"O, o, okay!" I studdered.

I went back to sucking my dad's dick as he moaned.

"Oh you are really talented Ethan!"

We stayed like that for a while, until I stopped to get some air.

"Wow, you're a pro. Have you done this before?" my dad asked.

"No," I said, while blushing.

"Well you're great. And I'd like to do more with you, if you're up for it?" my dad asked.

"Yes defintely!" I blurted out axiously.

"Well okay then, but let's go somewhere more private." My dad said as he reminded me that we were still in the living room.

I nodded and followed him outside. We headed straight to the garage. Then we went inside and locked the door.

 **-Please comment/review! Tell me if you enjoyed it, and tell me if you have any ideas for other stories** **! Also, tell me if I should continue the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ethan's POV_**

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually happen!" I thought to myself.

My dad sat down on a chair and let out a groan. "Why don't you start by undressing yourself," my dad said.

"O, o, okay!" I struddered.

I took off my sandels and socks first. Then I started to slowly pull my shirt over my head, leaving my abs on display.

"Wow, you got a good chest for someone you're age. And a nice pack of abs too." My dad said while grining to himself.

I could only blush in repsonse, as I slowly took off my pajama pants.

When I was left in nothing but my boxer breifs I sighed. I took a step back, and reached for the waistband of my briefs. Then I pulled it down slowly.

I was blushing so much now that my cheeks were basically pink.

My dad stood from where he was sitting and made his way over to me.

"There's no need to be shy Ethan, you have a great length. Heck, you're bigger even than me when I was your age." My dad exclaimed as he looked at my hard 5 inch dick.

"OH GOD!!!" I moaned as my dad grabbed my dick with his hand and started rubbing it.

"Ethan, I'm gonna be honest with you. You are really sexy. I don't know why I haven't thought of this before." My dad stated as he looked me in the eyes.

I was shocked by wht my dad did next! He got on his knees and grabbing my dick, then he made his way over. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head.

"Mhm, salty!" My dad exclaimed. Then he went back to sucking.

He took my 5 inches easily as he deep throated me. I could feel his nose against my public hair.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned as my dad sucked harder. I put my hand on the back of my dad's head and made him bob up and down.

I was to caught up in the action that I didn't even notice that my dad was starting to choke.

"Opps, sorry dad!" I said as I pulled my hands away.

"It's alright, and call me daddy!" my dad said with a wink.

"Oh, I'm getting close!" I shouted.

"Just do it my mouth!" my dad moaned.

After a minute or two, I started to explode. I filled my dad's mouth to the brim with my cum. My dad took it like a champ and shwallowed it all in one go.

"Mhm, sweet!" my dad said while licking his lips.

"I want you, daddy!" I shouted.

"Well I'm here!" my dad grinned.

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever bottomed before?" my dad asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Well, you shoud know that it hurts at first. To lessen the pain, I'll penetrate you." My dad explained.

I nodded and asked him: "What should I do first?"

"Well, to start how about you get on your hand and knees on that dog bed." My dad said as he pointed to one of the old dog beds that Daphne used.

I nodded and walked over there. Then I made myself as comfortable as I could, after that I got on my hands an knees.

My dad made his way over but stoped in the middle of his tracks.

 **Tom's POV**

"I can't believe this!" I thought to myself. "First he gives me a blowjob, then I return the favor. And now he's presenting his ass to me."

"This will be a day to remeber." I thought to myself.

 **Ethan's POV**

"What's taking so long?" I thought after taking a sigh.

I turned back and saw my dad with his hard 10 inch cock standing. He stood there staring at my ass!

Then all of a sudden, I got an idea. I started to shake my ass back and forth to tease my dad a bit. I could tell it was working as I saw his cock leak with precum.

My dad then stopped day dreaming and made his way over.

"Ok I'll start off by rimming you, do you know what that is?" My dad asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well, you're about to find out."

My dad wet behind me and spread my ass cheeks apart. He smirked to himself as he saw my pink hole.

Then he came closer and did licked my hole.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I shouted in pleasure. "That feels great, please don't stop." I begged.

My dad smirked in response as he went back to licking me open. I turned my head back and watched him bury his face between my ass.

"Mhm, Mhm, Mhm!" My dad groaned as he licked my hole.

"Oh my gosh!" I moaned.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, until my dad pulled back.

"What are doing?" I whined.

"You'll see!" my dad said.

"This might hurt a little, but the saliva should be enough lube." My dad explained.

He grabbed one finger and told me to suck on it. I obeyed and sucked it for a minute. Then he went behind me a slowly inserted the finger in me.

"It's not that painful!" I thought to myself as the finger went in easily.

A minute or so later he added another finger. That's when I started to feel it.

It was painful! But the saliva did help as it was the only lube we had.

My dad stayed still for a minute, but then started to sissor me.

"Owww!" I groaned as I felt the pain.

I bit my lips, trying to hold back my muffles and screams. A few minutes later I started to get used to it, and I started to moan.

My dad took it as a sign that I was ready for another, as he slid the third finger in. That's when I got out of control.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed as I was getting stretched out. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. A few minutes later, he started to go faster. This is when I started to feel the pleasure.

After that, he pulled his fingers out and asked: "Do you think you're ready for the real thing?"

I nodded as he poistioned himself. "Are you sure about this Ethan?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Ok. but this might hurt a little at first, but it'll feel better soon. I promise!" My dad said as he rubbed the head against the entrance.

"I trust you dad, you'd never hurt me." I said while looking back at him.

He nodded and slowly slid the head in...

 ** _That's the end of chapter 3. Please comment/review! Chapter 4 will be the last chapter of this story! Please let me know if you have any ideas for other stories._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ethan's POV_**

"Oh my god!" I moaned as he pushed the head of his cock into me.

My dad slowly pushed into me, burying his bare cock into my ass. I moaned as I felt every inch go in.

"Oh, are you in yet?" I moaned.

My dad let out a chuckle and said, "I'm barley halfway in."

I nodded and put my head down as I felt him push the rest of himself in.

"Ahh, it's starting to hurt daddy!" I shouted.

My dad looked at me with concerned eyes. "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked.

"No, but give me a minute or two." I said.

My dad nodded and stayed still. It wasn't the way I planned, for him staying still in me. But it did help me get use to having a dick in me.

About five minutes later I whispered, "Move!"

Once my dad heard thise words he started to fuck me. He started off doing it gently and slowly, but after a while I started to moan, "MORE!"

Then my dad started to really take action, as he fucked me like there was no tommarow.

"Ughh, harder, faster!" I moaned as my body echoed with each thrust.

"Oh yeah, your so damn tight!" my dad moaned.

"Uhh, mhm, yeah. That's it strech my boy pussy daddy!" I shouted.

My dad fucked me hard and fast, but then he suddenly stopped.

He pulled out and said, "Lie on your back."

I obeyed him as I turned over.

My dad picked up my legs and hung them over his shoulders. Then he grabbed his cock and made his way to my tight entrance.

"I wanna see your face as I fuck you!" my dad grunted.

"Oh yeah!" I moaned as I felt him enter me once again.

Then all of a sudden my dad came down and kissed me on the lips. I was suprised! But I didn't back down as I deepened the kiss.

A minute later my dad seperated his lips from mine and said, "Mhm, you're not a bad kisser."

"Thanks." I said while blushing.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, cum soon." My dad grunted.

"Do it in me!" I moaned. "Fill me up with you thick cum!"

With that much encouragement, my dad went full speed and fucked me harder than before.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh!" I moaned wit every thrust.

A minute later my dad came inside me.

"Oh yes, I could feel your hot cum in me!" I moaned.

"Ahh, yeah. You're a good fuck Ethan!" my dad said as he pulled out of me. "I can't believe your still a virgin, that took skills."

I whined as he pulled his cock out of me. I could fell the emptiness inside me.

"Yeah, well the great Ethan is alway trying." I said.

"Well, maybe we could do this again." my dad whispered in my ear.

"Yes! Definatly, please!" I shouted.

 ** _End of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I will be writing more stories soon. Please comment/review! Let me know if you have any idea's for other stories._**


End file.
